sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czyja jest ta biała róża? Pojawienie się Rycerza Księżycowej Poświaty
Czyja jest ta biała róża? Pojawienie się Rycerza Księżycowej Poświaty (jap. 白いバラは誰に? 月影の騎士登場 Shiroi bara wa dare ni? Tsukikage no Naito tōjō) – 3 (49) odcinek drugiej serii anime, w którym pojawia się Rycerz Księżycowej Poświaty. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 20 marca 1993 roku. Opis odcinka Usagi, Ami i Makoto stoją pod salonem gier "Crown", aby się schować przed deszczem. Usagi usiłuje dowiedzieć się od Ami jakie były pytania i odpowiedzi na jutrzejszym teście. Ami odpowiada, że nawet gdyby powiedziała jej to wszystko, to dziewczyna tego nie zapamięta. Rozmowę dziewcząt przerywa cardian Falion, który atakuje bliskiego przyjaciela Makoto, Shinozakiego. Dziewczyna staje w jego obronie, ale ten ją odpycha, kiedy demon chciał wyssać jej energię i sam upada nieprzytomny. Demon uznaje, że póki co zebrał dużo energii, więc odchodzi. Okazuje się, że Shinozaki stracił dużo krwi. Słychać karetkę i lekarza, który mówi, że potrzeba osoby o grupie krwi 0, wiec Makoto zgłasza się na ochotniczkę. Podczas przekazania krwi dziewczyna opowiada historię, która miała miejsce zanim poznała swe czarodziejskie powołanie: padał deszcz, a Makoto przyszła na spotkanie ze swym chłopakiem. Ten jej mówi, że z nią zrywa. Po zerwaniu pociesza ją Shinozaki, którego wtedy poznała. Dzięki tej opowieści Usagi postanawia przywrócić Mamoru pamięć. Luna wchodzi do pokoju dziewczyny, gdy ta coś rysuje. Następnego dnia Usagi widzi Natsumi, gdy ta chce wyciągnąć Mamoru do karaoke lub na dyskotekę. Usagi podstawia pod twarz Mamoru obrazki i zaczyna opowiadać historię o Srebrnym Milenium, Królowej Serenity i jej córce. Opowiada, jak Księżniczka zakochała się w ziemskim Księciu – Endymionie i ich nieszczęśliwej miłości, ataku królowej Beryl i mocy ciemności, Metalii na Księżyc. Gdy Natsumi i Usagi się orientują, że Mamoru sobie poszedł, zaczynają odchodzić w przeciwnym kierunku. Tymczasem Rei i dziewczyny namierzają cardiana i biegną po Usagi. Dziewczyna przemienia się w Sailor Moon. Po drodze Makoto słabnie po oddaniu dużej ilości krwi. Usagi ją prosi, by nie walczyła, ale ta jej nie słucha. Wojowniczki powstrzymują cardiana przed zdobyciem nowej dawki energii. Cardian pokonuje Mercury, Mars, Venus i [[Sailor Jupiter|Jupiter, i chce zabrać energię także Sailor Moon. Powietrze przecina biała róża, a na gałęzi drzewa pojawia się tajemniczy chłopak, który przedstawia się jako Rycerz Księżycowej Poświaty. Po chwili Rycerz niszczy koło nieszczęścia, moc Falion, po czym znika, a Usagi nadal wodzi oczami za odchodzącym. Cardian się podnosi i rzuca na Usagi, ale przeszkadza mu Jupiter, która używa zaklęcia Supreme Thunder. Tym razem wkłada w to całą swą moc, czym niszczy cardiana. Usagi się patrzy w niebo i myśli o tajemniczym wybawcy. Ale czy to początek czegoś więcej? Może Rycerz Księżycowej Poświaty to nowy sprzymierzeniec Czarodziejek? Może to nowa wersja Tuxedo Mask? Jej myśli przerywa Luna, która podstawia jej kartkę z działaniami z matematyki. Usagi się załamuje, bo nie umie żadnego działania. Przyjaciel Makoto wychodzi ze szpitala cały i zdrowy. Teraz dziewczyna postanawia się nim zaopiekować za jego dobre serce. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kae Araki * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Moonlight Knight – Tōru Furuya * Ail/Seijūrō Ginga – Hikaru Midorikawa * An/Natsumi Ginga – Yumi Tōma * Shinozaki – Yūsuke Numata * Pielęgniarki – Asako Satō, Yūko Sumitomo * Falion – Tomoko Naka Galeria Zapowiedź odc49.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep49 1.jpg Ep49 2.jpg Ep49 3.jpg Ep49 4.jpg Ep49 5.jpg Ep49 6.jpg Ep49 7.jpg Ep49 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Książę Księżycowej Poświaty. * Z odcinka dowiadujemy się, że Usagi i Makoto mają grupę krwi 0. * Kiedy Makoto myśli o jej pierwszym spotkaniu z Shinozakim, w tle słychać Anata no sei janai. en:For Whom is the White Rose? The Moonlight Knight Appears de:Der Ritter des Mondlichts Kategoria:Odcinki drugiej serii